It has become desirable for users of radiotelephones to replace a broken or scratched housing of the radiotelephone easily without requiring any special training or tools. Also, users of radiotelephones may want to change the appearance of their radiotelephone by replacing its housing with another of a different appearance. While it is known to replace a front cover of a radiotelephone this only allows a user to replace a broken or scratched front cover or change the appearance of the front of the radiotelephone, not the overall appearance.
Typically, the front and rear housings of a radiotelephone retain the internal components of the radiotelephone. Therefore, the removal of the front and rear housings can result in the internal components of the phone becoming loose and/or exposed thereby increasing the risk of the components being damaged. Further, while the appearance of the radiotelephone battery, which is typically attached to the rear housing of the radiotelephone, can be modified to match that of the front cover the battery only covers a portion of the rear housing of the radiotelephone. Further, as a battery is a renewable item and may require to be changed separately to the front cover this would require suppliers to increase stocks of batteries to cover the range of different appearances or for a customer to wait while the battery is being manufactured and delivered.